


Futile Hopes

by Nicxan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, I barely write Zelda please be understanding if I miss a subtle plot point somewhere, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Her people prayed for the impossible when the King of Evil broke out of the Sacred Realm.They prayed for their hero to return.





	Futile Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month, day 21! Today's prompt was 'hope!'  
And of course, I took that prompt, balled it up, and crushed its dreams and life.

She hadn’t anticipated the King of Evil breaking out of his prison – not had the Seven Sages. Any attempts to contain him were futile; his rampage spread across Hyrule at an incredible speed. Darkness spread across her kingdom faster than she could even react, and her magic wasn’t quite strong enough to contain it. Not even with the other Sages.  
  
The people prayed to Hylia, to the goddesses, for the hero in green to save them. They knew that the hero, when he combined forces with the sages, would be able to defeat him. They held out hope, holding on desperately, knowing that their hero would come.   
  
Zelda had found herself praying for the impossible with them, even knowing what she had done.   
  
The Master Sword would only be able to be used by the right person … and Link was gone. She was the one that had sent him away. Hyrule being beyond saving was her fault, and she had to bear witness to its destruction for a second time.   
  
It was enough to make her sick.   
  
The screams of her people haunted her, and watching sacred buildings and cities be razed with ease made her tremble. It was all too much.   
  
She prayed to Hylia again – not for the impossible, but for this to just stop. For some semblance of Hyrule to be preserved, for some good to come out of this, in some way. It was all she could hope for.  
  
Zelda cried, but it was hidden well once the rain started to fall.


End file.
